Naruto: Konoha's Prototype Rewritten
by Blackwing-John
Summary: During the VOTE Naruto dies, his killer is waiting in a cell for his trial, and his friends hear of his passing. Naruto is resurrected by Kyuubi's interference and escapes the morgue, but is he still human, or something less? or maybe, something more?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Seriously!

"Dude"-human speak

'Dude'-human thought

"Arrgh"-demon speak

'Arrgh'-demon thought

Ch. 1: Rebirth

* * *

><p>"Rasengan!"<p>

"Chidori!"

Naruto and Sasuke yelled as their Jutsu clashed before the Chakra used to form them dispersed, Sasuke still charged hand went through Naruto's chest, as Naruto's claw gauged out Sasuke's right eye. They both stood still before they fell and with a thud landed side by side, with blood pooling under the blond, and a stream of blood flowing out of Sasuke's empty eye socket. The warm spring rain fell, washing away the blood into the flowing river that still seemed writhe from the energy around it. 'My god' Kakashi thought as he stood atop the valley wall, looking over the carnage.

"I can not let it end like this. There's only one option then, to save the kid I must break a rule set by Shinigami. Kit, no Naruto, I'm afraid this is goodbye, in order to save you I will impart to you a gift and a curse, salvation and destruction at the cost of my soul you will live again, but do not worry, you will never be alone." Kyuubi said as his presence faded. "You are lucky you have good friends, I'm sure they will accept the change."

Sasuke stood then rushed to Naruto and flipped him over as he tried to pry his eye out of Naruto's hand, his fatigued body barely managed to open his hand before his strength left him. As his body slammed into the wet rock he stared at Naruto's empty hand, 'He must've put the eye in his mouth and ate it as he fell.' Sasuke thought as black began to gather in the corners of his vision. Right before he lost consciousness he saw Kakashi land.

Kakashi straightened his body as he walked to his fallen students. Using his glove he wiped a tear on his right eye off as he crouched near Naruto, 'There goes the last remnant of sensei, I really am alone now.' Kakashi thought as he took out a Kunai and cut the spiral ornament off the sweater. Removing a scroll from his vest he slid it open until he found an empty circle, placing the emblem on it he did a hand sign and channeled his Chakra sealing it away as the name 'Naruto Uzumaki' appeared under it. He quickly rolled it back up and placed it back in his vest, going to the other side he pulled out a larger scroll, 'Sorry Naruto, no one is around to help me so I must seal your body in this bounty scroll, you deserve better than sharing storage with criminals. No one has managed to seal a full living body before, they always die during the sealing. I must get Sasuke back so he can be put on trial, if they don't decide a just sentence I will publicly execute him in your name.' Kakashi said in his head as he sealed Naruto's body.

-Hokage's office-

Tsunade sat with her body slumped over her desk as Shizune walked in, "Hmm, what's wrong Tsunade-san?"

"I won." Tsunade said as she placed a lottery ticket on the desk.

"T-That's a mega millions you haven't won that since... oh no!" Shizune said as she walked around the desk and embraced her old teacher. "It's okay he's too stubborn to die, the pattern.. has.. b-brok.." Shizune tried to say something through her tears but could only tighten her grip on her sensei and weep into her shoulder as Tsunade did the same.

-Gate-

Shikamaru was sitting on a bench near the gate he and the others left through hours ago with a brace around his finger as he watched his clouds disappear into the storm, 'This is going to be troublesome.' He thought as he watched the road as a light haired Jonin dropped out of a tree with a dark haired teen draped unceremoniously over his back. He walked through the gate as a squad of Anbu appeared.

"Take the traitor to the ANBU hospital, I have to report in to the Hokage immediately then I'll meet you there." Kakashi said as a cat masked ANBU took Sasuke off his back before disappearing in a swirl of petals. Kakashi looked over and saw Shikamaru on a bench, "Hey, can you gather everyone at the hospital?"

"Yeah, Chouji and Neji are sharing a room but Kiba and Lee are on separate floors. Though from what I hear Kiba is just going to stay overnight so he should be able to come to the room. Lee is sedated so they can fix his ACL but he should be brought to that room." Shikamaru said as he stood and put his hand in his pocket. Turning towards the Clan District he began walking towards it but stopped and turned, "I take it Naruto didn't... nevermind I'd rather find out when the others do." Shikamaru turned and continued as he pulled off his Chunin flak jacket.

"Time to get going, no doubt she's already found out using lottery." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

-Hokage's Office-

Kakashi knocked on the door after unsealing Naruto's body, he heard shuffling inside followed by a breaking sound before Shizune opened the door with tear stains on her face and clothes. She looked at the boy in his arms before letting him in. He had taken a step inside when he felt hands seize his student away from him before paper went flying from the desk. Tsunade placed Naruto onto the desk as she unzipped his jacket**(A.N. Why do people call it a jumpsuit? It isn't a one-piece)** as she looked at his wound. "These wounds were made by the Chidori, the Chakra used was tainted." Tsunade gently removed the necklace and as she looked at it, it slowly began turning black. Trying to restrain her tears she handed it to Shizune.

As Shizune held it a little bit of color seeped into it, holding it up so the light shone through it illuminating her she gave a small nod before pulling out a small jewellery box and placed it inside, "I know who this should go to." Shizune said as she wiped away her tears, she walked to Tsunade and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, Naruto wouldn't want us crying for him. He'd tell us to keep on fighting and never give up."

"Yeah, there is something that must be done before I should weep. Kakashi, where's the traitor Uchiha?" Tsunade asked as she rose to her feet as an aura appeared around her.

"I gave him to the ANBU to take to the top secret hospital, even the Council can't reach him there." Kakashi said as he pulled out his old ANBU mask, "Though if for some reason the Council finds a way to remove the charges I will personally kill him. Either way Squad 7 is done, Tsunade I'd recommend taking Sakura Haruno as an apprentice."

"I can see where you're coming from, however I believe it is time I give Shizune the final part of Medical-Ninja training." Tsunade said as she looked at Shizune, "Oh and Kakashi, until I place you back to your position when you left ANBU you must call me Hokage."

"Sorry once I pulled this mask out I went into GRAND-MASTER mode." Kakashi said. "So you think it's time for Shizune to have her own student?"

"Yes, before they can become a master Medical-Ninja they have to take in an apprentice and teach them until they can perform level 2 techniques." Tsunade said as she observed Shizune who was deep in thought. "Shizune excels at level 2, making and counteracting poisons, all she has to do is teach Sakura and soon she will be licensed as a master, and once Sakura learns that I'll teach her level 3, augmenting physical strength using pure Chakra."

"In that case, put Ino Yamanaka under Shizune, Yamanaka are known for making poisons."

"I will not let you down Tsunade, I will take Ino under my wing." Shizune said as everyone walked to the door.

"First things first, take Naruto to the Hospital. Then we'll wrest power from the Civilian Council, then we let Anko and Ibiki have a go at the traitor before sentencing him."

"Actually a Yamanaka is examining him while he is being treated I should be getting the results soon." Kakashi said as a blank masked ANBU appeared with a messenger bag, before reaching in and putting a scroll on the ground. With a nod he vanished.

-An Hour later-

"What's so important that you'd summon us in this storm!" A light red, almost pink, haired man said.

"We have apprehended a traitor who is being held by ANBU, also during an investigation we determined the cause of the plummeting budget." Tsunade said as she pulled out a clipboard. "Bando Haruno, you used two percent of our defense budget to buy your house. The house is now seized and your daughter is being moved to the Kunoichi Dormitory, and you are stripped of your position on this Council!" Tsunade said as ANBU appeared and dragged the swearing man out. "Danzo, as the so called 'Last-Loyal' Uchiha is no longer loyal you have no place on this Council."

"I beg to differ," Danzo started, "Sasuke Uchiha was given an order to infiltrate Orochimaru's Hideout by me. Here is the document." Danzo pulled out his own note pad, "With the Daimyo's seal." It was then that a man came out of the shadows in the red, armored cloak of GRAND-MASTER ANBU. His black mask had a blood red pattern like the Dolphin mask.

"I hold the position of both the Daimyo and Hokage's most trusted ANBU operative, thus he has given me the authority to view that document and if need be, nullify his approval." The GRAND-MASTER said as he extended his hand. Danzo reluctantly handed the document over. "First off, there are traces of Genjutsu on this paper, also the Daimyo's seal isn't right, during the month dated he uses the Kanji for love not fire." The man said as he pulled out his own signed document, "So this paper is no longer in effect, I place you under arrest for this treachery." ANBU appeared on all sides of him. "Oh and the real last loyal Uchiha was banished for commitment to his duty so neither are a member of our current roster."

Tsunade smirked as Danzo was dragged out, 'Now the Council has lost the two biggest decision makers, the Clans all support me and even Naruto... now is not the time to begin crying.' "There's a chance your predecessor might return to his post, if he does would you step down?"

"Yeah I would, being a leader isn't up my alley." GRAND-MASTER said.

-Morgue-

Two workers shut a locker door that read 'Naruto Uzumaki' before shutting off the lights as they left for lunch. Once they closed the two heavy doors they shunshined away. A soft sound could be heard coming from the lockers, slowly it began to increase in volume and intensity until it became a pounding of metal sound. Soon a breaking sound resounded throughout the room as a slab exploded through the iron door. On it was a boy who sat up and held his hands near his wound. Shifting his weight he tried to get off the cold metal but he slipped off and hit the cold tiles. Dazed he tilted his head and saw a stream of light. Using his arms he crawled towards the source of light from beyond the doors. Stopping in the middle of the room he looked around as he tried to climb to his feet. He had managed to a crouch when his legs gave out. As he lay against the floor he could feel his body slowly begin to regain strength, rolling his hands into fists he began to stand. He slowly rose on his shaking legs. Gritting his teeth he forced his legs to straighten and took a step forward before stumbling into a table.

Using the table as a brace he began moving towards a pile of clothes, he noticed that with each step he took his legs felt less heavy. Moving his arms away he stepped away from the table as he swayed to the side a little. 'I'm getting there.' He thought as he grabbed the Shinobi Uniform off the table and slowly put it on. At first it hung off his body but he felt his body grow into it. 'Time to go!'

-Hospital Room-

The remnants of the Konoha Twelve were gathering in the room of their three comrades.

Kiba was propped against a wall with bandages across his bare chest, as well as a strip of gauze going across his head. Next to him was Shino who had been sparring with his father, he had his dirty jacket unzipped. Near Neji's bed sat Hinata, she was wearing a nurse outfit because Neji had asked her to wear one if he ever got hospitalized when they were kids.

Ino ruffled Chouji's hair, she was still wearing her work apron and had a few dirt stains on her face. Shikamaru sat near the window watching the storm outside deep in thought, he had placed his flak jacket on the back of his seat.

Tenten was examining a photo of Neji's wound trying to determine what kind of weapon was used, she knew it was some form of arrow but no one made arrows like this for combat. Next she turned to Lee who was in hospital clothing, she sighed in relief that he wasn't in that green monstrosity him and their sensei wore.

Sakura was the last to arrive, she walked in to find everyone like this. "Hey sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?"

"Only a few things, once Kiba saw Hinata in a nurse outfit he tried to hit on her though you can't blame him I mean look at her, Hinata as a nurse would cause even a straight girl to become lesbian." Ino said, "The first to arrive was Tenten, Hinata and I walked in to find her trying to unzip Neji's pants."

"Really? Tenten!" Sakura said.

"My mom always told me that nothing is better than sucking on your loved one in a hospital room." Tenten said with a blush.

"Wow your mom's a whore." Kiba said as a sword was embedded into the wall two inches below his crotch.

"There was a flea." Tenten said with a smile.

"Please don't damage the walls Tenten." Tsunade said as she walked in.

-Naruto-

Naruto walked into the lobby of the hospital to see a receptionist staring at him, "Have you seen a ghost?"

"N-Naruto? I thought your name was on the KIA register!" The blond woman yelled before falling backwards unconscious.

'Naruto? That's right, my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.' Naruto thought as he walked towards the door.

-Tsunade-

The room was silent, everyone had just heard the news of Naruto's death and Sasuke's incarceration. Fortunately Hinata was sitting before Tsunade arrived, because she had fainted after hearing about Naruto. Sakura wasn't faring much better, she had quickly dropped to her knees with her head hanging off the back of her neck with her eyes opened unnaturally wide. Tenten hung her head as she tried to hold back her tears. Despite Lee's sedation traces of moisture could be seen around his eye. Neji had woken at hearing the news and was currently trying to reach out to Hinata's form, something Shino did for him as he moved her chair closer to his bed. Kiba was trying desperately to keep from having his legs go out on him. Fortunately Tenten decided to retrieve her sword. Ino had taken it upon herself to comfort Sakura and tried rubbing her back. Chouji was looking at his best friend who had asked for one of their Sensei's cigarettes before arriving. Shikamaru was resting on the window sill rolling the cancer cause in his hand. He flicked it away into the storm and turned around.

"Naruto wouldn't want us like this, he'd be yelling at us to push ourselves harder until we're just as awesome a Shinobi as him, be-belie- I ain't saying that. Mourn him now if you must, but you are staining his memory." Shikamaru said.

"**Hokage-sama**!" Tsunade turned as a doctor opened the door loudly causing Hinata to stir. "Akio said she saw Uzumaki walk out of the stairwell, also Itsuki and Youhei found Naruto's storage locker busted open from the inside and a set of clothing has gone missing!"

"What!" Tsunade yelled as she turned, "everyone I want you to find Naruto Uzumaki and apprehend him."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Hinata said as she vanished into a blur.

-Naruto-

Naruto was walking down the street noticing some of the glares from villagers, "What the fuck are you looking at you old hag?" Naruto stopped and stared at an elderly woman with her broom in hand.

"You hear that? The little demon is finally showing his true colors" A red haired man said as he brought a small mob. "This works, I've been booted from the council so I'll take it out on you."

"I'm not having a good day, leave now and you'll live to see your whore of a daughter again." 'How did I know he has a daughter?' Naruto thought as he felt his mouth move naturally.

"Not on her life!" Bando said as he charged at Naruto, Naruto ducked under his punch and swung his fist into Bando's chest feeling his ribs crack, splinter and numerous organs rupture. Bando coughed up blood as he fell to his knees. He scowled as he fell to the side, looking up he saw Naruto raise his foot above his head and stomp down, tendrils ripped through the clothing and began breaking down Bando's corpse. Soon all that was left of Bando was a puddle of blood and his memories in Naruto's head. He heard a sound behind him, he turned around to find himself being embraced by something blue.

* * *

><p>I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written, anyway I hope you like this redone version of <span>Naruto: Konoha's Prototype<span>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Seriously!

* * *

><p>Naruto looked down at a head of blue hair in bewilderment, 'Who is this? She seems familiar, but from where?' Naruto thought as blurred images floated through his mind, 'She was a friend, my friend. Her name is,' he watched as she lifted her head to look at him with teary eyes, a memory floated into his head, '<em>"You're always crying, a cute girl like you shouldn't cry like this ...,"<em> ' his head began to hurt as her name once again escaped his memory. His eyes snapped to the side as multiple people his age surrounded him and the girl. Baring his teeth he scooped up the girl who let out a small squeak and began running.

"Naruto got faster, what the hell is going on?" A dark haired girl said as they began pursuit.

Naruto ran through the gate and began jumping from tree to tree fluidly.

"Shino, what do you think we should do?" Ino asked asked the sunglasses wearing teen.

"Right now we have no one who can actually keep up with Naruto's improved speed, and only two people can come close to matching his stamina. However those two are in the hospital." Shino said as he turned to Tenten, "Do you have any weight seals?"

"Yeah, I have three left, why?" Tenten asked.

"I want you to put one on both of his ankles." Shino said

"Wait how much weight do you want?" Tenten asked as she pulled them out

"As much as possible, Ino do you think you can use your family's Ninjutsu on him?"

"I doubt it, he's moving too much." Ino said as she tried to pull a Kunai from behind her apron, "but I can distract him!" Ino said as she threw it.

Naruto did a flip and landed on a branch as he pulled a Kunai from the blushing Hinata's pouch. Turning slightly he threw the Kunai over his shoulder, the two Kunai collided and went in different directions. Naruto jumped off his branch towards his pursuers. Moving Hinata to his shoulder he reared his fist as he flew towards the teens chasing him, Tenten flipped over Shino and threw her seals at Naruto making them attach to his ankles. 'These are Gai-sensei's personal weight seals, I doubt he'll stay airborne with these on.'

Naruto began his descent and crashed head first into a tree branch, the collision caused Hinata to slip from his grasp and slide down his back. Hinata turned in mid air as Ino grabbed her. Ino stumbled under her surprisingly heavy friend and crashed into the earth.

"Come on let's get him back to Konoha." Tenten said as she removed the seals from Naruto. "Sorry buddy, I'll treat you to Ramen or something for the headache." Tenten draped Naruto's arm over her shoulder.

"That sounds very appealing for some reason." Naruto said in a daze as he looked at his pursuers, 'She called me a buddy, like a friend?' Naruto thought as he drifted into unconsciousness.

-Hokage Tower-

Tsunade studied the unconscious teen in front of her as she moved her glowing hand above him, "Don't worry he doesn't have a concussion or any brain damage." 'Not that there was much to damage'. Tenten sighed as she continued to restrain Ino. "I think he just has a moderate case of fatigue"

"How can I say this, Hokage-sama, I uh... well, it seems that Naruto's body has grown stronger, faster and, well, just improved." Tenten said as she finally subdued Ino.

"I noticed that as well, his muscle structure has changed and his bones have thickened to accommodate a change in strength, especially in his arms and legs. Biggest change though is the larger Keirakukei." Tsunade said.

"He was already a Chakra powerhouse, how much of a change are we talking about here?" Ino asked from her chair.

"Hard to say, I'd put it around a 50% increase as a rough estimate." Tsunade said as she rubbed her head, "Normally I'd put him in the hospital for observation, but we all know how that will end, I need someone to watch him until I can figure out his living arrangements."

"I think that if we need a watchful eye, no one would be better than the Hyuga." Shino said as he looked at Naruto.

"Wait, what, N-naruto-kun staying with m-me?" Hinata asked as pink rapidly spread across her face.

"I would have to agree with Shino, the Hyuga are the best equipped to watch him for a while." Tsunade said as Naruto took a sharp breath and sat up. He looked around and began swinging his arms around, "Naruto, Naruto! It's me, Tsunade." Tsunade said as Naruto stopped trashing her office. "Don't you remember me?"

"No, I don't recall anything from before I woke up. I didn't even remember my own name at first, no matter how hard I try I can't willingly bring about my own memories." Naruto said as he took deep breathes. "Earlier a man with red hair confronted me, without thinking about it I knew he had a daughter. Then when he attacked me I absorbed him, and I learned everything he knew, everything he loved and everything he hated. He hated Shinobi because of his failing to enter the Academy, he hated the Hyuga family because of their heritage but he admired the Uchiha for theirs. I know that he thought that she," He turned to Hinata, "is one of the 'white-eyed Hyuga whores' and her family should've been massacred instead of the Uchiha." Naruto said as Hinata's head lowered, "However this knowledge, for some reason, pains me to know!" Naruto punched the wall next to him, "Despite my missing memory I know she is one of the nicest people I ever met. This makes me feel even worse that I forgot her name." Naruto said as he looked surprised, 'What did I just say?'

"You said you absorbed his memory and it helped fill in a few blanks?" Tsunade asked as Naruto looked at her.

"Yeah, what about it? Are you saying there's someone I should go absorb?" Naruto asked as he looked up at her.

"Before that however, Shizune bring the crystal here!" Tsunade said as her apprentice placed the jewelery box on her desk, "I believe this was your most prized possession, the Shodai Hokage's necklace." Tsunade said triumphantly as she removed the necklace. "This is something that should remind you of your goal in life."

"My goal?" Naruto said as he grabbed the necklace and held it between his fingers. "My most prized possession, no it isn't, I can see a picture of one of my closest friends and myself under a Sakura Tree in full bloom as the noon sun beats down on us. Under the sun, Hinata," Naruto said as he turned to Hinata who had begun to tear up. "and I was going to surpass something." Naruto placed the necklace in front of Hinata, "I recognize you now, when I woke up I saw your face, until I remember everything watch over this necklace."

"H-hai, I will Naruto-kun, and I guess you'll be s-staying with me for a while so I can always make you a copy of that picture." Hinata said as she tied the necklace around her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Seriously!

Talking with Hyugas; the dream

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into a medium sized room; on the far wall was a shelf with books and scrolls lining it, the wall to his right had a dresser, a TV stand, a window and a desk, on the wall to his left was a Queen sized bed and a full sized bathroom. Naruto placed his pack on the bed as he opened one of the scrolls he received from Tsunade. Unsealing it he found dossier files of everyone he knew before his loss of memory. 'I studied under, Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya of the Sannin, team mates were Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Let's look them up first.' He found Sakura's file first.<p>

'Haruno Sakura, Female, Genin, Hair Color: Pink, Eyes: Green, above average Chakra control, below average Taijutsu, below average Ninjutsu, below average Genjutsu, overall: below average. Chakra Reserve level: E; Sensei: Hatake Kakashi, Squad: 7, Teammates: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, Position: Medic-Nin Apprentice.' Naruto pinched his nose as he skimmed through the files. Looking at all the files he had he noticed two in particular, 'Mitarashi Anko' and 'Hyuga Hinata'. 'I've remembered a little about Hinata, so I'll look at Anko's first.'

'Mitarashi Anko, Female, Tokubetsu Jonin, Hair Color: Violet, Eyes: Light-brown, above average Chakra control, average Taijutsu, above average Ninjutsu, average Genjutsu, overall: average. Chakra Reserve level: A, Sensei: Orochimaru, Position: Infiltration and Reconnaissance Division Captain. Three siz- Wait what?' Naruto thought as a slip of paper fell out of the file, upon it was a drawing of Tsunade with her fingers in a V. A knock came at the door, Naruto set the file down as he walked to the door and opened it.

"N-n-Naruto-t-t-t-to um, dinner is ready." Hinata said as her face began turning all kinds of red.

"Thank you Hinata, let's go!"

-Dinner-

Naruto sat at the table sitting across from Hinata's father, next to him was Hinata's sister while Hinata sat across from her. Against the wall was a small cabinet filled with flowers, incense and a picture of Hinata's mother. "How do you like your room, Uzumaki-san?" Hiashi said as he sized Naruto up. 'He looked shorter in the arena when he defeated Neji.'

"I like it, thank you for letting me use it while I stay here." Naruto said as he picked up his chopsticks. "Who used the room before me?"

"My best friend would use that room on occasion, sometimes I would get up in the morning and hear him snoring in there. That was usually once a month." Hiashi said as a subtle smile crossed his mouth.

"I see, spousal problems, I really am not looking forward to that." Naruto said as Hiashi nodded in understanding. "You didn't either did you?"

"That's not what you should look forward to, look forward to spending the rest of your life with the woman you love. Mine is no longer in this physical world, but I can still feel her presence where it counts." Hiashi said as his daughters turned to him. "My daughters, that is where I see her, and we can feel her in our hearts."

"Father, our foods getting cold." Hanabi said.

"I'm already done." Naruto said as Hanabi turned to him.

"That's nice, what about the rest of us?" Hanabi said in a pout.

Naruto chuckled as he ruffled her hair before Hinata could stop him. His chuckle was stopped when Hanabi hit him in the chest with a palm strike, surprised he jumped out of his seat as a wave went through him, turning him into Haruno Bando in front of the three shocked Hyugas. Naruto looked down at his arms and hands, then looked at his reflection in a window. "What the fuck?" He asked. "I'm ugly!" He yelled as he turned back into himself. "My good looks are back!" he turned back into Bando "Fuck you Quasimodo you hideous cunt faced, cock breathed troll fucker!" back into Naruto, "alright I'm getting tired of this."

"Okay, now I've seen everything." Hiashi said as he held his hands over Hanabi's ears.

'My virgin ears' Hinata thought.

"That was a surprise, I'll have to learn to control that." Naruto said as he scratched the side of his head. He began to feel a little bit woozy.

"You've h-had a bad day, w-why d-don't you go t-t-t-to b-b-be-be-be-bed?" Hinata asked as her face started turning red, Naruto nodded as he left the room.

-Naruto's dream-

Naruto sat up in a jolt as numerous birds took fright and flew off, next to him was a large scroll that was unfolded to a Ninjutsu called 'Hiraishin', a smaller scroll sat under it with details for the technique copied down. He rose to his feet as he picked up the smaller scroll. Stowing it away in his pouch he rolled up the large scroll as a dark haired man with a scar across his face jumped down from the tree line. "Naruto, you idiot, why did you steal it!"

"Steal what?" Naruto asked as the man kicked him in the abdomen as Shuriken rained down on him.

"I knew you would find him, Iruka-teme" A silver haired man said as he juggled three Kunai.

'I'm getting the fuck out of here!' Naruto thought as he took off at a run.

"You won't get away!" the silver haired man yelled as he threw a Fuuma Shuriken.

Iruka moved to block the Shuriken but instead it ripped through his shoulder as it continued to Naruto. Naruto sensed the projectile and swung his arm out. He saw sparks as blades ripped through his thumb and three of his fingers as a twisted black hide enveloped his arm. The blades cut through the Shuriken easily. 'Cool.'

"Where did you get those claws?" Mizuki asked as he dropped down.

"I'm not sure, maybe if I cut you open I'll find out." Naruto said as his other arm became claws.

"Just try it!" Mizuki yelled as he drew a tanto. Naruto charged forward as Mizuki slid into a defensive stance. Naruto slashed with his right arm as Mizuki blocked it. Naruto then dropped under Mizuki's guard and used his left hand to leave three deep wounds on Mizuki's chest. Mizuki dropped the tanto as he fell back. Naruto watched as Mizuki clutched his wounds and tried to crawl away. Naruto crouched down in front of Mizuki as he placed one of his claws on the back of Mizuki's head. With little effort the claw pierced Mizuki's skull.

-back to reality-

Naruto found himself back in the Hyuga's hallway. 'What the hell was that? a dream?'

"N-Naruto what's the m-matter?" Hinata asked from behind him, "You j-just stopped and stood there for f-five minutes."

"I think I had a dream, about one of my memories. Only it seemed, modified somewhat." Naruto said as he looked at his hands.

"W-wait here for a second." Hinata said as she ran to her room. A few seconds later she returned carrying a plush Cinnamon Roll, "H-here, this helps me when I have n-nightmares, m-maybe it will help you." Naruto took it from her with a nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Seriously!

* * *

><p>Hinata sat at a mirror as she looked at her hair, her team had been on a week long mission to Kaze no Kuni so they could track a bandit who'd stolen an important item from a diplomat. Which turned out to be an autographed '<em>Icha Icha<em>' book much to Kurenai's chagrin. When they managed to get back to Konoha they heard news of Sasuke's betrayal after Shino left with his father for his third tier training. Kiba was recruited into the retrieval team and Kurenai and herself had to report for guard duty to make up for the apparent lack of security. Ino, Tenten, a male Chunin and herself were assigned to watch over the Academy. Fortunately there was no danger as the Chunin spent the majority of his time hitting on the three of them. When she was relieved she was pleased to see three males taking the girls' place. She decided to take the other two to a small cafe nearby due to them being off for the rest of the day. "Damn Hinata, you look totally fine with long hair." Ino told her as a slight blush crossed her face. Hinata reached up and twirled the shoulder length hair she now had. "I'd bet if you grew it out some more you'd catch Naruto hook, line and sinker." Ino said as Tenten looked startled, "You like Naruto Hinata?" Tenten asked as nearly everyone face planted. "Not surprising, with you if it isn't sharp or pointed it doesn't get noticed." Ino said as Tenten rubbed the back of her head.

A knock came at her door, she stood and walked over before opening it. Her father stood in front of her room with a summons in his hand, extending her hand she took the scroll and opened it. Reading the summoner as Tsunade, she placed the scroll on the small desk near her bed and ran to her closet. She threw her night wear off and put on the armored fishnet shirt on followed by the dark blue shirt she wore while training. Looking around she couldn't find her old jacket so she grabbed the new one she had gotten yesterday,(**A.N. think Shippuden**) and she was out the door.

-Naruto-

His vision was hazy, despite that he could see the wrinkled smile of an elderly man. Naruto slowly opened one eye as it adjusted to the light, blinking once he sat up and twisted his body to place his feet on the wooden floor. On the desk across the room was a dark grey Kimono with blood red lines going from the shoulder down. On the chair was a black Haori with an orange spiral shape that would sit between his shoulder blades with nine blue tail like lines going in different directions. Discarding his worn Shinobi outfit Naruto slowly put his new outfit on, lamenting on the difference in size. Soon though he felt the fabric move and shorten to accommodate his size.

Naruto moved to stand in front of a mirror as he repeatedly turned into Bando. Flexing his arms and legs he began wondering what else he could do. Taking one last look at Bando in the mirror he began returning to normal. Turning he exited the bathroom and walked to Hiashi's study. knocking on the door he heard Hiashi say enter. Twisting the handle he stepped inside.

"Good Morning Uzumaki-san, how did you sleep?" Hiashi asked as Naruto sat in a chair.

"I, uh, couldn't sleep. I closed my eyes for two minutes and when I opened them again I felt completely rested." Naruto said sheepishly. "By the way thanks for the clothes."

"I see, you're welcome oh that reminds me," Hiashi stood up and opened a hidden cache in the bookshelf behind him. 'Minato-san, I believe now would be the best time to give him this.' "Here, this was entrusted with me until I found the person it pertains to." Hiashi placed a sealed scroll in front of Naruto. "Uzumaki-san this scroll contains information on your lineage, after you read it I want you to report in to Hokage-dono."

-Hinata-

Hinata walked into the Hokage's office to see the woman named Anko being briefed on her infiltration mission. "Um, why have I been summoned Hokage-san." Hinata asked as the two turned to her.

"A Hyuga? That's perfect, you know what you're doing you old hag!" Anko said with a grin.

"Shut the fuck up you cock-sucking snake whore!" Tsunade yelled before turning to Hinata, "I called you because I need another tracker to accompany Anko on her mission, also I've assigned Naruto to the mission as well I want you to observe him. Oh, you've also become a candidate for a promotion."

"Are there any other candidates?" Hinata asked.

"Right now there are four, there is you, Neji, Naruto and Shino." Tsunade said as she looked at the paper, handing it to Hinata she read the reports on them.

"All of these people were affected by Naruto and Jiraiya-sama wishes to take him on as an apprentice? I am promising as an infiltrator and Anko-nee-chan wishes to take me on as her apprentice?"

"That's right, we figured we'd remake the Sannin with you, Sakura and Naruto. Naruto would be the main muscle of the group, you would be the second fighter and the main tactician and Sakura would mostly provide Genjutsu and Medical support."

"Alright, oh that reminds me. N-n-naruto-kun might have remembered something last night. Though, I can't say I know what it was." Hinata said sadly.

"About that, I talked with Ibiki and he's willing to use his techniques to bring back the shrimp's memories." Anko said happily.

"Good girl!" Tsunade said as she tossed Anko a Dango, which she ate happily.

"Hey what the fuck!" Anko yelled as her head grew in size, "I'm not a dog!"

"No shit. A dog you can at least breed, all your good for is drinking, killing, sleeping with targets and property damage." Tsunade said.

"Good times! Maybe Naruto could provide me with some as well." Anko said as a lecherous grin crossed her face. She felt a significant amount of Killing Intent coming from behind her. "Impressive Hinata. Let's have ourselves a rivalry for Naruto's cock!" A dragon appeared behind Anko.

"I'd rather have his hand, but I'll humor you." Hinata said as a tiger appeared behind her.

'Kids these days!' Tsunade said to herself.

-Ten minutes later-

Naruto entered the room deep in thought barely noticing the two Kunoichi having a staring contest. "So why was I needed?"

"You and these two women are going to a location in Hi no Kuni to verify if the Yondaime Mizukage's Jonin Commander is hiding out in an abandoned coal mine. The Godaime Mizukage has listed him as a War Fugitive, she would like to apprehend him and execute him herself. However she has no qualms if you decide to kill him yourselves." Tsunade said as the other two noticed Naruto's presence.

"Let's decide on a password, in case someone tries to Henge their way into our group." Anko says as she jumps to a window. "Think about it and meet me at the West Gate." And with that she jumped down to the ground below.

"At least she chose an open one this time." Tsunade said as a blur shattered the window next to her. She saw a Kunai with a note attached, _'Couldn't resist' _along with a crude drawing of Tsunade with steam coming out of her ears.

Naruto had to stifle a laugh as Tsunade began to resemble the drawing. "Let's go Hinata" Naruto said as he scooped her up and jumped out of the same window as Anko. Hinata screamed as she felt the air rush past her. She was shaken up when they landed as the evenly made cement walkway cracked apart as a spout of water came through. She barely had time to reorient herself before Naruto took off at a run. She heard the crunch of pavement as he ran towards their meeting spot, suddenly she felt weightless as wind sailed through her hair blinding her as the ink blue strands had gotten into her sensitive eyes.

-Anko-

Anko sat on a bench as she chewed on Dango, she jumped a little when the ground in front of her exploded. She grabbed her drink and chugged it, taking a few deep breaths she glared at the duo. "Don't do that again. I almost choked on my Dango!"

"I thought of a good password," Naruto said, "it should be assimilation."

"Assimilation?" Anko said as she placed her hand on her chin. "yeah, that's perfect! Let's move out!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Seriously!

Ch. 5:

* * *

><p>The trio had been traveling through an abandoned part of Hi no Kuni for the better part of an hour, "Well now, this is a surprise." Anko said as they stopped atop a ridge.<p>

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Isn't this the Kuzushi Mine? I thought it was lost." Hinata said.

"Not Anymore," Anko said with a grin as Ryo signs appeared in her eyes, "After we take out this wrinkly fuck how about we take a few crystals for ourselves?"

"Naruto already has one, he's letting me hold onto it." Hinata said as she pulled the dark green gem necklace out.

"Yeah, well the Hyuga have enough Ryo to buy a chandelier of these crystals." Anko said as she turned to Hinata.

"Actually, we give a rather large donation to both of the orphanages, the civilian schools, and we handle all of the financial on the Konoha Shinobi Dormitory. The only thing we ask the the tenants to pay for is their own food." Hinata said as the team looked over the ridge. "After all, our careers aren't exactly stable."

"Hmm, it's getting late, should we infiltrate their camp at night or lie in wait within the mines?" Anko asked.

'We have to keep her away from the mines' "I say we wait here for an hour or two then infiltrate the camp." Naruto said.

"How about we trap the mines, and separate the workers from the soldiers?" Hinata suggested.

"If that's what you want to do then I can infiltrate the camp myself." Naruto said as he turned into Bando once again before turning back.

"Alright, let's go over our strategy. Naruto you try to get one of them, so you can use their appearance to get closer to the camp. Hinata will rig the entrances to the mine, I will take out any guards inside the mines. Once the miners have been isolated we'll detonate the nearest entrance to the camp."

"Alright I'll go get me a new disguise, commence the mission at sundown." Naruto said as he sunk into the shadows of the trees.

-Naruto-

Naruto eased closer to the camp while hiding himself in the leaves and branches, not noticing the change of color his outfit had. He looked below him and saw two guards walking along a path, the front man carrying a blond woman and the rear carrying a green haired woman. When the rear man had passed by underneath him he dropped down and ripped the man's throat out before consuming him. He caught the woman as she fell and set her down before stabbing the front man through the chest with his hand. Catching the second woman he gently placed her down before he raised the guard before consuming him as well. 'So this one was a spy for Terumi.' Returning to normal he lifted the blond woman first just as her eyes opened revealing dark brown eyes that locked with his. Slowly her right took on a sickly yellow color while her left eye took on a diseased green color. She slipped from Naruto's grasp as the other woman stood as well, turning he saw her staring him down with orange insect-like eyes. "Kurama," the two women said in unison as they kneeled.

'K-Kurama?' Naruto thought as his eyes began glowing red. Suddenly he felt something shatter within his mind as a torrent of information swept through his head. He breathed heavily after it subsided. 'That damn fox, he must have copied my memories into a seal that would activate when I heard his name.'

The blond woman stood up, her mismatched eyes looking beyond Naruto, "Nii Yugito, Jinchuuriki of Matatabi, the Two-Tailed Bakeneko."

"I am Fuu, Jinchuuriki of Chomei, the Seven-Tailed Kabutomushi."

"I am, Naruto Namikaze, former Jinchuuriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Kitsune."

"Former?" the women asked.

"Yes, Kurama sacrificed his li-" He felt a number of pulls in his chest. Looking down he saw eight spikes appear on his chest. Two fired at the women in front of him, striking them in the chest. Tendrils erupted from the spikes and spread throughout their body before vanishing. 'He thought this far ahead!' He thought as the remaining six sunk into his skin.

"I-I don't feel Matatabi anymore." Yugito said as her arms shifted to form black arms and black hands. Out of the tips of her fingers were small silver-colored stumps. Tensing her fingers, she was shocked to see a set of claws rupture her black skin and extend a good six inches. "What did you do to us?"

"I have no idea, I don't even know what I did to myself."

"Um, I feel heavy." The two turned to Fuu who had taken on a Helmet Beetle-like appearance. "Do any of you have a mirror?"

"Nope" Naruto answered quickly as he looked to the sky, "Looks like I got to get going, I need to infiltrate our target's camp."

"Alright, I guess we'll head to Tanzaku town, then we'll meet a person who can get us moved into Konoha." Yugito said as she and Fuu sped off.

"I guess that means their villages sold them out. Well time to get to work." Naruto said as he transformed into the guard.

-Campsite-

Naruto approached the gate as two sentries stared down from the wooden ramparts, he said the password and the gates opened letting him walk in. Looking around he saw malnourished men, women, and children working the mining equipment. One child looked at him and he saw the kid's eyes: Pupil-less eyes with shimmering yellow irises. The kid resumed his job of pushing a cart filled with dirt towards the cliff. Naruto walked towards the main tent seeing an old man leaning over a table with a map over it. 'There he is.'

As if on cue the entrance to the mine blew up sending all of the workers into their barracks. Then all of the Shinobi raced to their positions along the armaments. Turning towards the old man he saw a number of Shinobi charging at him, Tantos drawn. Turning himself back into his real form he charged forward. The first Shinobi darted past him and tried to slash down Naruto's spine. Naruto sidestepped him and caught his sword arm before ripping it off from the elbow down. Spinning on his heels, Naruto grabbed the Tanto and blocked the Tanto of the next Shinobi before snapping the first's neck and consuming him. Leaping away he slashed a Shinobi across the chest before grabbing the scabbard and sliding it into his belt as he consumed him. Leaping even further away, sheathing his Tanto in his arc, he began running through hand seals, 'Tiger, Snake, Bird, Ram, Dog, Ox' "Wind Release: Blusterous Slice!" he yelled as he unsheathed his Tanto, a wall of wind sped towards his enemies along the same arc as his blade. 'That didn't work, guess I'll need to practice that technique.' Naruto thought as he raised his Tanto to block an overhead swing from the old Shinobi. The older Shinobi's blade, empowered with Earth Chakra, shattered Naruto's Tanto and narrowly missed bisecting Naruto. Naruto leaped backwards, not seeing the last Shinobi behind him.

He didn't feel a thing, all he saw was a Tanto sticking out of the left side of his chest covered in a dark orange, almost black, slime. He heard the Shinobi behind him give an arrogant, 'Hmmph', as he pulled the weapon out. 'That kinda hurt.' Naruto thought as he felt the wound close. He threw his elbow back into the abdomen of the Shinobi behind him, knocking him off his feet. Turning he slashed his right arm out carving a deep wound in the Shinobi's chest. Raising his arm he saw a long bony plate connected to him by a black leathery hide that had pulsing orange veins 'that's new' Naruto thought as he stabbed the Shinobi before consuming him. Twisting his arm around he blocked the Old Shinobi's blade. He then raised his left leg and kicked the old man's knee, effectively breaking it.

"So, Konoha sends a boy with a bizarre Kekkai-Genkai to kill me?" The Shinobi says as he collapses.

"No, you will answer for your crimes." Naruto said as Anko and Hinata arrived.

"That's a nice Kunai, gaki!" Anko said happily, "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear it was your arm."

"Actually, his Chakra is flowing through it similar to an arm." Hinata said as her Byakugan deactivated.

"Let's tie this geriatric fuck up and get Paid!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Seriously!

Ch. 6

* * *

><p>Anko, Naruto, and Hinata had set up camp near the border of Mizu and Hi no Kuni. The next day they would rendezvous with the Mizukage in the Mizu River Valley. Anko sat and stoked the fire as Hinata read from her Juuken scroll. Naruto walked back into the clearing carrying canteens in his left hand while his right arm was transformed into the Blade, with fresh blood dripping off.<p>

"How many?" Anko asked as she got up and tightened the ropes on the old Shinobi and fixed the Chakra Suppressing seals.

"Only three bandits with no Shinobi training." Naruto said as he handed the two women their canteens. "Speaking of which," He pulled out a bag filled to the brim with Ryo. "I liberated this from them. They also had Kunai knives, Shuriken, a few lengths of Wire, and bottles of Soldier Pills."

Hinata rolled up her scroll and returned it to her pouch before standing up and turning to the tree-line, Byakugan activated. "I-I see you, come ou-out!" Hinata said as a busty woman with auburn hair and green eyes walked into the clearing.

"I am a Water Clone sent by Mei Terumi, the Godaime Mizukage. I was sent to guide you to the Rendezvous point tomorrow." The clone said as she knelt by the fire.

"Are you really the Mizukage? I have access to memories that designate a means to validate your identity. If you are truly a clone of Mei Terumi, you must have the mark on your back." Naruto said as he transformed into her spy.

"Is that a new Kekkai Genkai? I've never seen anything like it." Mei said as she turned and undid her top. Lowering it, she showed Naruto the broad scar going from the bottom of her left shoulder blade to the area of her right Kidney. "Satisfied, or do you want me to show you my chest too?" Mei said sensually.

"You can if you want to, I won't complain. I'm not sure if it's a Kekkai Genkai, I won't know until I have kids. If you want to help with that be my guest."

"U-Um, wouldn't it be better if we leave now, Mizukage-sama?" Hinata asked as she tried to change the subject. 'She's being a little too flirty with my Naruto-kun. Wait, _my_, where did that come from?'

"We could, however you'll understand once we reach the valley." Mei said as she fixed her clothes. "So will you tell me anything about this, ability of yours?"

"Basically, I have enhanced stamina, strength, and speed. I can consume people, gain their memories, knowledge, skills, and, to a certain extent, their Jutsu." Naruto said as he adopted a thinking pose. "I also survived being stabbed through the heart."

"Wait, you mean you can learn Jutsu by consuming your enemies?" Anko asked as she began to look excited, "Wait, do you know what your Chakra nature is?"

"I get the knowledge of a Jutsu, and the hand seals. However, it's not an immediate perfection. Now, what do you mean by Chakra Nature?" Naruto asked as Anko pulled out three pieces of paper.

Removing one she held it up as it burst into flame then crumbled into dust. "I have Fire as my primary Affinity, and Earth as a secondary. Channel your Chakra into this card and we can see what your Affinities are." Anko handed the two remaining pieces to both Naruto and Hinata. Hinata's paper became soggy before tearing along the edge. "Water is your primary, and you have a weak Wind affinity. Usually Hyuga have Earth or Lightning as the primary, with the other as their secondary." Anko said as she turned to Naruto, whose paper tore down the middle, with the left half wrinkling, and the right becoming soggy. "Wind is your primary, Water and Lightning are your secondary. I think you also absorb your enemy's Natures. Water and Lightning are the two of the most common Natures in Kiri if I'm not mistaken, and you absorbed numerous Kiri Nukenin at the compound."

"I just might take you up on that offer, Naruto-dono." Mei said as she got on her knees and bowed.

"But we don't know if it's really a new Kekkai Genkai." Hinata said as the others looked at her.

"She has a point, we should test it immediately." Anko said as she edged closer to Naruto.

"No, if anyone should test it out it should be the Hyuga." Mei said as she watched Hinata's face glow red before fainting, "Looks like she is pretty shy when it comes to her and you. But fierce when it comes to you and other women."

"Wait, are you two messing with her?" Naruto asked as Mei and Anko turned to him and winked.

"It's fun!" Anko said as she placed Hinata in the tent.

-Hokage-

The GRAND MASTER ANBU sat in front of Tsunade, who was not happy. "Why is there no record of Danzo being held at the ANBU Holding Facility?"

"Because that old hawk probably set up that little forgery incident in an effort to be in the same facility as the Uchiha, catching him was a little too easy wasn't it?"

'!'"You're right, what did you do with him?" Tsunade asked.

"I have him between our Realm and the Summons Realm." GRAND MASTER said as he pulled his mask to the side, showing Tsunade his amber eye. "I can bring him out anytime. By the way, when is Kakashi-senpai going to be reinstated?"

"As soon as the Daimyo approves, so it won't be for a while." Tsunade said as GRAND MASTER's eye turned brown.

-Naruto-

Naruto walked down the bank of the Mizu River towards two canoes pulled up onto the sandy shore. Naruto picked up an oar that had its tip carved to resemble a wave. Looking upstream he saw a valley, and the churning waves of Maiko Bay even further in the distance. "I thought rivers ran towards the ocean."

"These will take us through the Valley to our destination. But first," Mei said as she went to the water and clapped her hands, 'Bird, Tiger, Ox, Dragon, Bird' Mei slammed her hands on the water's surface, "Water Style: Torrential Reversal!" Mei yelled as the river began flowing in the opposite direction.

"I-Incredible, if this is what a water clone can do then I wonder what the real one can do." Hinata thought as she helped Anko push one of the canoes towards the river.

Mei took a deep breath as she walked towards the old Shinobi, picked him up, and placed him in her canoe. Working with Naruto she got her canoe into the water.

"All right, little miss Hyuga, I doubt they taught you how to canoe in the Academy so I'll teach you." Anko said as Hinata picked up an oar.

A little bit later that they shoved off. Mei, the Shinobi, and Naruto in one canoe. Hinata and Anko were in the other. 'I can't wait for this mission to be over, once we get back to Konoha I need to go to my old hideout. I am going to study that copy I made of the Forbidden Scroll. I really should thank that over-sized fur ball, if he hadn't copied my memories I'd still be scrambling to pick up the pieces.' "Um, Mei, do you mind if I meditate real quick?"

"Yeah, go ahead it'll take a good 40 minutes before we reach what I want to show you guys."

Naruto thanked her before he crossed his legs and entered his mindscape.

-Mindscape-

It was dark, very dark. The floor was pulsating, moist, and warm. Slowly, vein-like growths on the walls began glowing faintly. In front of Naruto was a mass of muscle, bone, and teeth. Eight tail-like appendages grew along its spine. "You're not the fox."

"No, I am not," the blob said as a red slitted eye opened, "I am all that remains of the greatest Bijuu. With him gone, there is no longer a means to guarantee the Juubi's return, or survival. My purpose is to offer you power when you need it. Though as we speak, you are absorbing my energies, which is the Chakra bequeathed unto you by the fox. I also have found this within your system." The entity extended a tentacle-like appendage which dropped a red eye into Naruto's hand, "Consume it, and acquire a powerful tool."

Naruto looked down at the Sharingan he was handed. "What if I don't want a Sharingan?"

"I cannot force you, however, think about it like this: with that eye your chances of survival are higher."

"I guess you have a point there." Naruto said as he crushed the eye, "Fuck it! I'll take that challenge on for as long possible, but just to be safe." Naruto extracted the DNA from the eye and filed it away for later. "So do you have a name?"

"No"

"How about I call you, Touma?"

"Very well."

"So Touma, is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Naruto asked.

"If you ever find yourself in need of a significant increase in power you can come here to battle me, cut off one of my remaining tails and consume it. Each tail you consume will quadruple the increase in power from the last tail. You consumed one tail from the fox when he altered your body. That first tail multiplied your power by 1.5, the second tail you consume will multiply your power by six. The third by twenty-four. Once you absorb all of them, you will, in essence, become the next Kyuubi. This deal also applies to those other Jinchuriki you encountered."

"Will that spike thing happen again when I see other Jinchuriki?"

"It is very likely."

"So when can I absorb another of your tails?"

"Consume, you Consume a tail, and you've already Consumed a few people from what I can tell. I will tell you when you can attempt it. But now you must go, I sense something... powerful. Artifacts of a forgotten time, lie dormant within Konoha's walls. Take the Hyuga and find them, you both will need them."

"Before I go, I have one last question: would the Sharingan be compatible with say, the Byakugan, if I consume a Hyuga?"

"Hard to say, I'd imagine your body would rearrange them to form the most effective combination. If that is a path you are interested in, then I would recommend you wait until you encounter a Nukenin, you can Consume them then and there _and_ collect a bounty."

"How do you know so much for being only a month old?" Naruto asked as he approached the exit

"The answer to that eludes me as well, perhaps the Chakra left over from the Kyuubi also contained his knowledge?" Touma said as he noticed Naruto vanish.

-Outside World-

Naruto awoke to see two figures breaking through the mist. Two men in robes, their hands held in the 'Tori' position, carved into the rock of the valley. Behind them, the heads of other men rose out of the cliffs.

"Beautiful" Hinata said as she stared at the statues of past Mizukage. She would have continued to stare at the exceptionally done statues had it not been for the valley walls tapering off to meet the bay waters. In the distance they saw the cylindrical buildings that were the typical architectural style of Kiri, shine brightly in the sun. "So that's Kirigakure, the paintings and photos don't do it justice."

"Indeed, the valley is my favorite spot to look out at the village. Now let's get to the rendezvous point." Mei said as she turned the canoe towards a small islet. After a while they touched down on a beach and carried the canoes to the grass. Naruto grabbed the prisoner by the throat and held him up.

"So, where is this rendezvous Mei?" Naruto asked as he tightened his grip on the old man's neck.

"This is it." Mei said as she liquified.

"I see you've finally arrived."

-Undisclosed Location-

Feathers drifted through the corridors, causing the bound men and women in the rooms to slump over asleep. A silver haired teen with glasses walked through the halls. He stopped in front of a room holding a black haired teen with bandages around his eyes. 'How low the mighty Uchiha have fallen. I could kill him and say they executed him before I arrived. Without his Sharingan, poor Sasuke has nothing of value to reward Orochimaru-sama anyway. But, if I restore his Sharingan eyes I might get a few bonus points with Orochimaru-sama.' He looked back in the direction he came from, 'Decisions, decisions. I left Tayuya in a cell down there, maybe I should rescue both of them? Then again, Tayuya was enjoying the way those men had her at their mercy.' The silver haired teen thought to himself as he adjusted his glasses.

-Naruto-

Naruto set the old man down on a rock with numerous seals etched into it. Mei channeled Chakra into a circle and the rock bubbled and surrounded the old man's legs. "Any last words old man?" She asked as two large men lifted him up and walked towards the dock-like coral reef. "No" With that the two men threw him into the water and he sank. Mei reached into her shirt and pulled out a sealing scroll, she tossed it to Anko who put it in her pouch.

"If there's nothing else, we'll be heading back to Konoha." Anko said as she turned to leave. "Uzu has resurfaced." Anko stopped when she heard Mei say that.

"Are you sure it's Uzu?!" Anko yelled out as Hinata and Naruto looked confused.

"About a month ago, fishermen in Wave reported that the Whirlpools reversed and a city rose from the depths." Mei said as she glanced towards Naruto. "The great Sealed City has since been submerged again, except for one spire with an intricate sealing array."

"Since I'm an Uzumaki, you believe that I can get access to Uzu. But, why tell a Konoha Shinobi? You already tried to gain access didn't you?"

"Yes, we do have a number of Uzu descendants in Mizu. Unfortunately, all their genes got us was a dock." Mei said.

"Thanks for the info." Anko said, "We should return to Konoha first. Always finish your mission before doing personal stuff like this. Oh, and resupply."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Seriously!

Ch. 7: Trimming the ROOTs

* * *

><p>The journey back to Konaha was, for the most part, uneventful. They spent a night at a hot spring when they were within the borders of Hi no Kuni; the next morning they set out once again. They only stopped once at a small rest station so they could enjoy a cup of tea, or in Anko's case Red Bean soup, as well as a plate of Mitarashi Dango.<p>

After that it only took an hour to get within sight of Konoha's walls. They were beset upon by a couple of blank masked ANBU before they entered the perimeter barrier, and just out of the Hokage's crystal ball field of vision.

"ROOT, so Danzo has made his move." Anko said bitterly as she drew a Kunai.

When the masked Shinobi went on the offensive Anko moved to intercept them, Hinata also dropped into a stance as she activated her Byakugan.

Naruto drew his sword and shifted into a stance favored by bandits. Another masked Shinobi dropped down, causing the two young Shinobi to evade. The ROOT ANBU drew his tanto and rushed towards Naruto. Naruto brought up his sword to block but the ROOT channeled his Lightning element through the blade, shattering Naruto's blade and sending electrically charged shrapnel into Naruto's body. The electricity had an adverse reaction with Naruto's body, sending him flying through a tree before he stopped and lay paralyzed.

The ROOT blocked the Shuriken that Hinata threw, and side-stepped her Jyuuken strikes before delivering a hard kick to her thigh. Hinata barely managed to replace herself with an explosive tagged log. The ROOT jumped away as it exploded.

Naruto struggled to get back on his feet. He felt something pierce his chest before a weird fluid entered his system. He reached up and plucked the blow dart out of his chest. Throwing it away he charged in to help Hinata.

Anko had made quick work of one of their assailants, the other was still alive. The ROOT had managed to get a shallow cut on Anko's forearm; Anko had gotten a deep cut into the ROOT's left shoulder. The toxin she coats her weapons in was beginning to take effect, as shown by the ROOT's tanto slipping out of their grip. Anko dashed forward and knocked out the ROOT, before turning and going to help the younger Shinobi.

Hinata managed to dodge the ROOT's Taijutsu strikes, Naruto rolled in and tried to slice the ROOT in half using his Blade power. The ROOT, surprised, barely managed to avoid the blade, he drew his tanto to deflect a Kunai thrown by Anko before leaping away. The next instant they found themselves surrounded by regular ANBU, and when the ROOT went to retreat Kakashi dropped in with a Raikiri. Kakashi pierced his body with his attack and the ROOT dropped dead.

"Yo, you kids alright?" Kakashi said with his signature eye smile.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see the ANBU surround me." Anko breathed out as she put her weapon away.

"You've all improved," Kakashi said happily, "now go report to the Hokage, we'll handle the rest here."

"Right, sensei." Naruto said before he and the two Kunoichi took to the trees.

-Hokage Tower-

Anko ducked under the ruined door to Tsunade's office, she saw Shizune applying bandages to an ANBU. Tsunade sat on her ruined desk as she placed her arm in a sling. "Bomb."

"So, why are ROOT attacking?" Anko asked as she produced a mask from her pouch.

"Because we have Danzo in custody." Tsunade said as she turned to the burned remains of the ANBU that saved her life. "We need to find their main base, your request to explore Uzu will have to be postponed until we deal with this rebellion."

"Right, where do you need us Hokage-sama?" Anko asked as she stood at attention.

"Get yourselves to the barracks, Shikaku is there." Tsunade said before she reached into her desk and pulled out two vests, "You are now Chunin rank, make us proud!"

Naruto and Hinata slid their new vests on before heading out with Anko.

-Barracks/Temporary Command HQ-

Naruto and Hinata entered the facility alongside Anko, their fellow Shinobi were frantically darting down the narrow halls. "Mitarashi!" a scarred, older version of Shikamaru yelled out. "Send those kids to the others, I need you specifically."

"Alright, you two go to the mess hall and get some chow, then go to the Genin area and link with your classmates."

-Shikaku-

"Tell Squads A, & B to fall back and link up with Squad E, then have them move up and capture the enemy's right flank. Squads C, & F should focus on defending the hospital. Squad D will hold the line until Hatake's unit returns. Uzuki, you and your unit will continue to harass these traitors from the roof tops. Yuhi, how's that Genjutsu coming?"

"It won't work, we're three short!" Kurenai yelled as Anko ran over, "You almost missed the party!"

'Kurenai being sarcastic, we must be fucked.' "What do you need Nara-san?"

"I need you to deliver a very special package to the enemy."

"Right," Anko said out loud as she picked up the box that Shikaku placed in front of her. 'This is gonna rock!'

-Naruto-

Hinata had led them down the corridors to the room their friends were waiting in. They found Sakura, placing a sling around Tenten's shoulder. Kiba was sitting on a cot as he sharpened his gear. Shikamaru sat back in a chair as he held his bandaged hand. Naruto was about to make himself known when Hinata grabbed his sleeve, she gestured for them to step further down and talk in private.

Naruto decided to follow her and when they were behind a corner he decided to start, "What's wrong?"

"U-um, what happened earlier when you were hit by that strange ANBU's Lightning enhanced tanto?"

"I wish I knew, I just realized today that I've been lucky. These new powers I have, I don't understand them myself, and yet the power went to my head."

"M-maybe, the Lightning Release affects your body."

"I think so too, but more importantly, that guy was trying to kill me, and he wanted to _capture_ you."

"Y-yeah, I expected as much."

"What about your sister?"

"She's more than likely with father. Either way, she's beyond our reach."

"I'm glad I didn't consume him, Kami only knows what twisted fantasies he had of you."

-Anko-

After asking a few squad leaders for the current battle layout, Anko jumped onto a rooftop followed by a team of Chunin. She placed the box down and used a kunai to break the seal. She looked at the Chunin who took point and he relayed the enemy's position. '!' Anko shot her arm out as snakes erupted from her sleeve, they encircled the Chunin and pulled him towards her as a Fuuma Shuriken embedded itself where he had been standing.

"Thanks!"

Anko dashed to the edge of the roof and tossed the box into the ruined building the ROOT had ducked into, an instant later a massive sealing array had surrounded the building, killing everyone within. When it receded, it left a spiral pattern on the walls.

Loyal Konoha Shinobi rushed in and secured the enemy position. Inside they searched for anything that could provide intel on their enemy's main base.

Anko breathed out as the search party came out with a map. Another sealing array appeared under her, so she leaped into the air. She made it to a nearby rooftop as the seal activated, killing the Chunin guarding her. She ran through hand-signs before using Shunshin to get back to base.

-Naruto-

They had just received their orders: link up with Asuma's unit and deliver their new orders, then they had to bring back an important enemy document that one of his Jonin acquired. They found him and his forces under assault from a small squad of ROOT.

Asuma evaded the Tanto of one ROOT then he began channeling Wind Chakra through his Chakra Blades, acting quickly he dashed forward, slashing the ROOt that stayed within range. He stopped the flow of Wind Nature as he blocked the tanto of another ROOT, before leaping back to avoid a Kagemane.

He looked back to see Shikamaru, with Naruto and Chouji guarding him, holding the remainder of the ROOT by their shadows.

'So, Naruto has been made a Chunin. This will be interesting.' Asuma ordered his forces to capture the ROOT as he turned to Shikamaru and pulled out a cigarette. "So, what are our new orders?" Asuma asked as Naruto handed him the scroll containing his new objective. Asuma read it before he pulled the cigarette from his mouth and put it behind his ear.

"Ebisu," Asuma yelled out as Ebisu Shunshined, "escort the kids back to Shikaku. They're carrying something very important." Asuma said as he handed Shikamaru the scroll containing the document. "Naruto, I'll have you take Ebisu's post until he returns."

"Alright, I'll get you to Nara-sama in a most efficient manner."

"So, what was his post?"

"Nothing he was just annoying me, besides we have to secure another building and your Kage Bunshin will come in very handy."

-Anko-

Upon returning to Shikaku, Anko learned what Naruto had been assigned and asked Shikaku if there was anything else he needed from her. He told her he had nothing, she was free to form her own squad and engage the enemy until he contacted her again. She thought carefully as she headed towards the Genin Area, she definitely wanted Hinata in her squad, the Aburame brat was also an asset for what she had in mind. The hard part was who should be the third member, the Nara was valuable for his intelligence, the Akimichi for brute power, but Naruto had that one quality she treasured: unpredictability.

If she were a Nara or Aburame she'd have to choose Shikamaru, simply because it made the most sense. Logically. However, she was Anko for fuck's sake; she'd choose on the fly for better or worse.

-Naruto-

Naruto slid under the tanto of a ROOT Shinobi as he ran through several hand-signs, 'Tiger, Snake, Bird, Ram, Dog, Ox' "Wind Release: Blusterous Slice!" Naruto unleashed a wall of Chakra that, when magnified by the confined space,hit the ROOT with enough force to crack his mask before sending him into a wall. Naruto spun around pointing the tip of his Blade at Asuma who merely lit a new cigarette.

"Not bad," Asuma said before he inspected the Root, "Itsuki Yagami, Chunin."

"Huh?"

"That's what this Shinobi's official name and rank are." Asuma turned to Naruto, "I guess you do deserve that vest, skill wise anyway."

"Thanks?"

"By the by, Ebisu has returned so get your ass to the Barracks, if you make it in time you might get to work with Anko again."

-Hinata-

Hinata sat in the emergency section of headquarters making her mother's signature ointment on a massive scale. She was unfortunately running out of ingredients, and would have to go and retrieve more. The problem was the ROOT fighting there blocking the access to said ingredient. When Anko burst through the door, followed by Shikamaru.

"Hinata, we gotta move! We lost contact with the local holding cells, one of a certain traitor's lackeys has escaped!"

"Troublesome, her name is Tayuya. She's probably still weakened from her use of that seal thing, but that doesn't make her a pushover."

"What about the Uchiha, is Sasuke still in custody?" Hinata asked as she finished the last of her ointments. She stood and removed the apron she wore.

"He's vanished from his cell." Anko said harshly. "Right now our priority is stopping this Tayuya woman from getting back to her master."

"What are her abilities, Shikamaru-san?" Hinata asked as she tied her head band around her head.

"She uses a flute to induce potent Genjutsu on her opponents" Shikamaru flexed his finger at the memory. "If she activates her seal she can summon and control demon like creatures."

'She has the Curse Mark of Hell!?' Anko thought as her own Curse Mark throbbed in pain. 'That's the one that causes the most damage to the user,' she remembered Orochimaru applying it to a man from Suna. He didn't last a minute before his Chakra Network exploded. 'The fact she activated it manually, and survived, means she is either very lucky, stubborn, or an Uzumaki.'

"Hope you're not planning on going without me!" Naruto declared as he Shunshined in.

"Picked up a new trick?" Anko asked, putting the Kunai she had drawn away.

"This ability I have is very convenient, it almost takes the fun out of it. Almost." Naruto opened the window before leaping out.

-Forest of Konoha-

"That motherfucker! How dare that choad muncher leave me in that cell with those rapists! God damn it, I'm going to beat that stupid fucker's smug face in!" a red headed woman yelled out as she beat a long-haired Shinobi's head in. She breathed out as she kicked the corpse, sending it into a nearby tree.

She brushed some strands of her hair away from her eyes, she scanned her surroundings before sighing. 'Which direction should I go?' she turned towards the corpse again and spit some of her blood on it. 'I still haven't healed, my body prioritized the damage caused by the Curse Seal.'

She rummaged through the pouch on the corpse. All she found was some light make-up and feminine care items, "I hate Kunoichi like this! Nothing good!"

"I hate 'em too" a feminine voice said from the tree line, "well Tayuya, ready to see how three real Kunoichi fight?"

'So, she really is like an older, womanly Naruto.' Shikamaru thought as he watched her reveal herself to his second most difficult opponent, not including his father.

"S'up bitch!" Tayuya replied happily, "oh look, it's that lazy shit who couldn't beat me without his little girlfriend."

Shikamaru dropped down, followed by Naruto, and Hinata.

'A Jonin, and three Chunin going up against one Kunoichi from Oto bearing the Curse Seal of Demons. To make matters worse her hair color falls into the range Uzumaki's have.' Anko thought as she drew a Kunai, "Naruto Uzumaki, meet your distant cousin."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not related to that!" Tayuya yelled as she charged


End file.
